Day off
by HeleSL
Summary: Just Swan Queen fluff. Henry's sick, Regina's tired and Emma's there to make her feel better.


"Can't we go in yet?"

Regina looked down at her son and outlined a reassuring smile, "Not yet, Henry." He sank on his seat and hugged himself to get warmer. He was wearing Regina's blazer over his uniform plus his own jacket but it wasn't enough for him.

Regina reached for him and put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, making her grimace at his warmth. She started to soothe absently his hair while looking over at the people still waiting to see the doctor. There were at least 2 more patients before them. "It's okay, little man. We will go in soon."

He just crawled in his seat, closer to Regina, and started to shake his legs nervously, making Regina frown: she had been her mother for long enough to know that when he did that, the fever was burning up.

She shot a glance at her watch and made a mental note to check what was wrong with the medical system in Storybrooke as soon as possible. Then, she pulled out her phone and checked for calls and new messages, ignoring all of them which appeared on her screen and wondering what the hell was the Sheriff doing that she couldn't take a look at her phone.

* * *

Across town, Emma grunted as she turned the wheel violently to avoid a bench, then she accelerated again.

"You little bastard," she murmured as she got closer to the green car she was chasing. He made a sudden turn at a corner and Emma smiled, turning a street before him, taking a shortcut.

She pressed the gas again and, as she exited the street and entered the intersection, she pressed the brake to stop at the end of the street the green car was in. It stopped abruptly before the Sheriff's car and smoke emerged from the wheels along with the strong smell of something burning.

Someone exited the car with their hands up in surrender and coughing, "Okay, okay."

Emma smiled and walked over him. She bent him over the hood of the car and put the handcuffs on his hands. Then, she pulled out of the pocket of his jacket several candy bars.

"Seriously? All of this for a candy bar?" He just shrugged. "I really still don't get you all," she sighed.

Emma walked him to the car and opened the back door of the cruise, motioning him to get inside. She rounded the car and stepped into the driver's seat. Her phone vibrated on the next seat and she reached for it. Her face went pale as she scrolled through all the missing calls and the messages.

 **I just got a call from the school; Henry is sick. Can you pick him up?**

 **I guess that's a no. Pass by the hospital, seeing you will cheer him up.**

 **Ms Swan?**

 **Did the earth swallow you or...?**

 **Okay, whatever it is you are doing I hope it's productive.**

 **Or at least not sleeping.**

 **Worry is growing on me, Swan. Send me at least a sign that you are still alive?**

 **Emma?**

 **Henry wants to see you. Answer me.**

And the last one, **We are going in. Meet me at my house or I will personally go out to find you and murder you. With love, R.**

Emma looked over the mirror and saw the thief looking at her, "A little advice: never date a Mayor."

* * *

The Sheriff knocked on the white door with the golden 108 on it. She heard the clicking of the heels against the wood and it was followed by the door opening. "I though a hole had swallowed you, Miss Swan."

Regina stared down at Emma since she was an step higher, taking advantage of that. She better had a good excuse for what had happened.

"I was working. I had to catch a thief, or do you prefer him to go around stealing everything he wanted?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "A thief in Storybrooke? What did he steal? Candy bars?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrow and shook her head. "Is Henry okay?" she asked to change the subject. The Mayor sighed and finally stepped aside to let the Sheriff in.

"He's in bed with a severe flu now," she closed the door and walked to the living room, filling two glasses of apple cider on her way.

"Can I see him?"

Regina sat on the couch and crossed her legs. She took a long sip of cider and closed her eyes, "He's sleeping. You can see him tomorrow."

Emma walked to the couch and took a seat next to Regina, "You seem tired."

The Mayor opened her eyes and grimaced, "Thank you, Swan."

"I didn't mean it like that," Emma clarified rolling her eyes. Then, she patted her legs, "Come here and tell me what happened."

Regina stared at Emma considering if it was a good idea to keep mad at her. In the end she gave in and leaned her head in her thighs, looking up at her. Emma started to caress her skin the way she knew that would relax her girlfriend and she instanly felt the tension go away from her shoulders.

"It was the longest day in my life, and trust me, I've had lots of long days. First the alarm didn't ring and I had to get Henry ready for school at the same time I made breakfast. Then at the office there were some meetings with citizens who think I have some sort of magic and can make their wishes come true. Like if I was a genie! And of course, I almost didn't have time to get lunch because I finished those meetings late and after lunch I had a meeting with an electrician because there is a problem with the town hall's power and it seems I have to take care of everything myself. Then the principal called me because Henry was feeling sick, and I was with the electrician but I hadn't anyone that could go get him so I had to reschedule the meeting and rush to the school to find Henry shaking and sweating. Did you know how long it took for the doctor to see him? An hour and a half! I'm going to kill Whale. And anyways, Henry's got the flu and I had to drive to the drug store to but all the medicines and then gave him a bath to reduce the fever."

"Wow. You really don't stop, huh?"

Regina sighed and closed her eyes, "I'd just want a day for me and forget about stupid and useless meetings for once."

"I can see why," Emma said absently, still caressing Regina. "Why don't I prepare you dinner and watch a movie? Like, dinner and chill."

Regina opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Dinner and chill? How old are you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up, "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute with dinner. You choose a movie."

The Sheriff made some toast with white cheese, avocado and tomato, and made a relaxing tea. However, when she arrived at the living room, Regina was sleeping on the couch. She must have been very tired to fall asleep with the suit on; when she wakes up, she's going to freak out about it. Emma left the dinner in the fridge and came back to pick up Regina from the couch and in her arms. She took her to the bed and surprisingly the Mayor didn't even seem to notice.

Before getting into bed, Emma called Regina's assistant praying it wasn't too late to reschedule her agenda for the next day, leaving it free of meetings. Then, she came back to bed after turning the alarm off and cuddled with her girlfriend.

* * *

Henry's groan woke Regina up. She stood up before even realizing where she was and rushed to his bedroom to find Emma sitting on his bed. It wasn't a groan she had heard, but a laugh. They looked at her from the bed.

"Hey mom." Henry was still covered up with the blankets and his nose was red. "You're wearing you work clothes."

Regina looked down and saw her suit full of wrinkles and grimaced. Emma whispered something to Henry, who nodded, and stood up to meet Regina, "Hey, you're finally up."

"Finally?" Regina shot a glance at the clock and gasped. It was well past 11; she had missed at least 3 meetings.

"Can you come outside for a sec?" Emma asked leaving Henry's bedroom. Regina followed but kept walking fast to her own room, muttering something about getting ready and making calls. Emma had to run to catch up. She grabbed Regina by her arms softly and looked at her. "Don't worry. I cleared your agenda for today."

Regina stared back, trying to understand. "What?"

"You need a day off. It's alright, I talked to your assistant and all the meetings are scheduled. Also, I made breakfast and it's waiting for you downstairs."

Definitely, Regina didn't understand at all. Emma let go of her and walked to the kitchen, so she followed her downstairs and found pancakes waiting for her. "I didn't know what to do but I guess everyone likes pancakes, right?"

The Mayor just nodded and Emma smiled, "Great. I already gave Henry his medication, although he tried to get away with it telling me he didn't have to take it. Today is your day; I've got everything else under control."

Suddenly, Regina hugged Emma tight and for a long time. Then, they finally separated and Regina was grinning. "Thank you. You're the best."

Emma smiled back and put her hand on Regina's cheek, "You deserve it. Now go eat you pancakes; they're going to get cold."


End file.
